Winx club versus the gorgon
in this episode draco meets his arch enemy gorgon the gorgosaurus after they recive a distress call on trangulyti where he was eating locall livestock. this is set five days after the winx club went agasint starscream plot transcript chapter 1: the mystery beasts chapter 2:patchi,juniper and scowler chapter 3: the first attack and gaining sophix chapter 4: the second attack chapter 5: the defence of the refugees kowalski: operation defend hard, we will make mulitraps around the warehouse and then. private: question, multitraps? kowalski: yes to defend the refugees we are to have a layerd trap grid around the warehouse. private: no i mean multitraps are you sure a cage won't work?. kowlaksi then goes to the window and uses some binoculers and sees gorgon on the side of a cliff he looks at kowalski and roars, it then goes back to kowalksi. kowalski: emmmmmmmmmmmmm yeah pretty sure, a cage won't work on gorgon meanwhile the raven flys towards patchi,juniper and scowler sleeping together. scowler:(snoring weird in his sleep). patchi:(snoring until the raven pecks him hard) OW!!! juniper: what is it? scowler: do you have to be so loud. patchi: seriously, mr raven what's with you. the raven starts cawing out something. scowler: what's he saying, wait i got it, trouble at the mill, no the barns on fire, no no timmys stuck in a well, no wait....(raven caws loud) i'm shuting up now.(he then writes words DRACO IN DANGER, COME TO HIS HELP, FOLLOW ME in the dirt.) patchi: wait this raven knows draco? juniper: and he's in trouble?! scowler: also i think he is waiting for us. patchi: wait up mr raven. they follow the raven to a mystic tree juniper: i don't recall seeing this tree here. patchi: me too, but draco needs us so we must go through. scowler:(seeing patchi, and juniper go in) wait shouldn't we tell the... (sigh) coming(he too goes through.) night falls gobber: now then the first layer the pit,second the brick wall,third the mine field, fourth electric fence, and finally knock out gas. bloom: are you very sure this will work because draco took quite a hit by his tail, and gorgons really tough gobber: don't worry, he wouldn't even get through the reinforced door even if he had a battering ram on his head bloom: seriously. gobber: what, its best pun i could think of several mintues later. stoick: now then when gorgon arrives we need to keep him away from draco as best we can. king julian: when you put your fist into a pile of goo, that used to be a monster and such you, uh wait thats a ice cream cone shaped like a cow, you know what to do. mort: i like blooms speeches. maurice: because he is the founder or the fact is because she has a nice voice. mort: either one works. gorgons roar can be heard. hiccup: he's here to your stations,go go go. rattrap:(at his wide pit) i see him and he is not over the wait, he is leaving i knew my pit would be...(gorgon then jumps over pit easily.) he jumped over it, gorgon just jumped over the pit of my fingers. cheetor: stoick, ratrap said gorgon jumped over it. stoick: fall back man, and seriously does this gorgosaurs have very good leg muscles, i mean honestly, has he been taking fitness classes, for theropods, anyway brick wall hows the wall. finn: gorgons coming but will not get through this wall, for it is many meters thick, he would have to be...(rams through wall easily) he rammed the wall,he rammed the wall! gobber: private do you see him in the mines? private: no i don't (gasp) he's cleared the mine field(dino vision) i lost him fellows. hiccup: fall back private, kowalski hows the fence. Kowalski: Electric fence still operational-- (gorgon tosses a log onto the fence, shocking it, and destroying the fence) He's in the walls, he's in the walls! gobber: Fall back! sleepy mist, you're up! piper: Okay, I did not agree to that code name! piper hears growling and rico fires. piper: is he out? (he then see's rico knock out with mask still on and then see's gorgon walking with his head above the mist, he then runs.) stoick: everyone retreat to the warehouse, move everyone. they then fortify at the front gate and seal the door. gorgon: no, you shall not stop me. he then runs towards the door skipper: (in thought): now he is mine to beat up hahahahahahahaha stoick:now remember we must not let gorgon reach draco if he...(he then rams the door and the ceiling and walls fall down bloking the others while he heads inside.) kowalski:oh come on now bloom: he's after draco. kowalski: what do we do, what do we do what do we do?!( they don't see the pachyrhinosaurs run by a window chapter 6: the (almost) victory of gorgon and patchi, scowler, and junipers charge appearence epilouge draco is then seen having a wrap on his chest by gothi. gobber: there, you might be better in a few days, they may still be sore for a while but you will still be able to fight by then. draco: thanks, thats good to know. scowler: good to know seriously? draco: scowler. juniper: draco at least now your okay. patchi: and of course you have a nice place. draco: yeah and maybe some time we can show you guys around. patchi: ok juniper: bye draco. draco: bye guys get comfortable. scowler: get comfotable really. draco: why do i even bother. patchi: wohoho, yeah, were with draco again, and he has sisters. meanwhile the penguins are seen looking at books under the book tree. private: skipper do you think we have seen the last of gorgon? skipper: i don't know, but at least we don't have to worry about him for a while,(whimpering) but still all the years of dreaming and thinking i will never beat up a gorgosaur(burst into tears)it's not fair,it's not fair,it's not fair. scowler: told ya he'd cry out, get it cry out? private: he has some weird jokes. draco: yes but at least i don't have to worry about gorgon for a while monkey: that i can agree with. skipper: (still crying) of all the ways of him to be beaten it had to be a pachyrhinosaurus with a hole in his frill and.... everyone: oh shut up skipper skipper: what i got something on my beak? camera then goes to gorgon coming out of the river with a broken arm. gorgon: i am gorgon, i am.....death. (he then walks into the forest) camera then goes back to berk. hiccup: well some dino's don't change, but we have gained three ceratopsians and some touch ones too even if one has a hole in his frill. Category:Spinoffseries Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Moviesodes